The Curse of Fanelia
by Moonlight Angel Blade Runner
Summary: The red-robed Myranalei and her twin Seimairin set out on a journey to restore peace to the elves. Little does she know what awaits her outside Crysanthia. Raistlin, Caramon, Laurana, and others in later chapters! Please R
1. Magi, Princesses, and Secret Temples?

***Author's Note*** I don't own Dragonlance (though how much would it cost to buy it??? Oh Rastlin!!). This is a spin-off. It only has a little bit of Dragonlance in it (and only for the Crysania fans!). I wanted this in the Dragonlance section because it does have a lot of the same storyline as the first books, even though it won't really show through until I really get into the story. Please feel free to R&R (constructive comments only, please); it'd make my day if you did! If you're a poetry fan, find me on fictionpress.net. Well, hope you like my story and everything. Thanks for reading!  
  
It was a perfect day for walking. The sun shone down on the downtrodden path; the breeze skipped merrily through the trees. Even the water thought the day was perfect, for it slowly meandered towards the Forest of Telhin.   
  
'I wish I'd left earlier,' a fair-skinned maiden thought. 'Just to have a picnic in the Forest.. with Aqui. He'd love it...' She sighed softly and touched her breastbone, the necklace that her love gave her tucked in safely beneath her gown.  
  
Her golden blonde hair shimmered, reflecting the sun's beams so well that her people swore the sun dimmed the day she blessed the land of Fanelia. A beautiful white gown with flecks of pale pink graced the magnificent body; so well-defined its curves. Her burgundy cape, defining the Fanelian magi, flowing over her shoulders, held together by a silver broach at the base of her neck.  
  
The maiden magi walked gracefully along the path, nodding and smiling to the familiar animals that bowed their usual morning greetings. As a young afrindir (deer-like animal) bowed his greetings and well-wishes, a dark figure landed with a loud thump behind the young woman. She closed her eyes and smiled, nodding to the afrindir who seemed to have not heard the creature.  
  
"Seimairin, you really ought to calm yourself down. Mother'll through another fit when she finds out you chased me to Teinin again." The blonde teased.  
  
The dark figure threw back the hood of her midnight blue cloak to reveal another fair-skinned young woman. Shaking her head, her raven hair fell down around her shoulders, hiding the facial features of the second maiden. She grinned innocently. "Forgive me, High Princess Myrai Alundiel, but I thought I was allowed to chase after my sunlit shadow." Seimairin mocked her sister's elegance and sun-streaked blonde hair.  
  
"You know, I thought age came with maturity. Mother always said you took after father on that one. I mean honestly, after fifty-seven centuries you'd think he'd be mature." Myrai grinned nobly. She knew she had won this round.  
  
Seimairin grunted and folded her arms. "Blame Aquilin for all this. He sent me. Said something like..'Tell Mi that if she wanders off like this again, I'll tie her to the bedposts until our wedding day!'" It was Seimairin's turn to gloat. She had never envied her twin. Being the eldest daughter of the King and Queen of Fanelia, Myrai traveled every morning to a secret temple to train and meditate, as her mother before her. Myrai's mother, Queen Amarieli, was known as the short-tempered Fanelian blue mage. It was Myrai's duty as High Princess and Elemental red mage to train and study like her mother. For she was the future ruler of Fanelia.  
  
'Nope. I'd hate to be her. Clueless avrindel (boyfriend), High Princess... I'd die of boredom. Roaming the woods for eternity. That's me." Seimairin mused.  
  
Myrai frowned upon her twin's most rude behavior... and horrible appearance. Reaching into the silken tote she carried, Myrai searched for her spellbook. Carefully, she removed the invisible, ancient text from its resting place.  
  
"Let's see..." She muttered beneath her breath.  
  
Seimairin watched Myrai silently, thinking that her sister had at last gone insane. Watching Mi, Seimairin's curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Mi... um.. what exactly are you looking for?" She leaned over the edge of her sister's hands, searching for the text that Myrai's eyes scanned.  
  
Myrai glanced up at her sister and smiled innocently. "This, Seimairinia." She closed the book and quickly placed it back in her pouch. Looking her sister directly in the eye, she muttered a spell.  
  
"Aminin vestruitail, senti shalan ext aund itoriminum."  
  
Seimairin's place body flashed silver for a few seconds, engulfing the small, dirtied frame, cleansing and clothing her properly.  
  
Sei glared at her sister. "Miranalei..." She whimpered and tugged unhappily at the silver gown which adorned her body; sighed as she felt the gentle breeze upon the nape of her neck. She glanced down at her waist and smirked. 'At least she didn't exchange my Caladin for one of her silly spellbooks.' Her mind scolded her for calling Myrai's spellbooks silly. She knew she should have more respect for the magi.  
  
"Tell Aqui I had... some business to attend to." She didn't like lying or hiding things from her future husband. 'But,' she told herself,'It was something that must be done.'  
  
"Fine." Seimairin replied, patting the mage gently on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Mi. He'll understand." Sei smiled bravely for her sister. She knew it was hard, but, it was Myrai's duty. Sei would protect her sister from the seen. She just hoped that Mi was strong enough to battle the unseen by herself. And with her mission completed, Sei bade her sister farewell.  
  
Myrai watched her sister skip happily through the woods. "So carefree, so..." 'Innocent?' Her mind questioned. Mi sighed sadly, continuing her walk through the Forest of Telhin to the secret Temple of Malodin. 'Ryiana is going to be so mad at me for being late again. I'm going to have to scold Sei when I return this evening.' And so she left her thoughts to themselves, wandering laden with worries and cares down the path. 


	2. The Temple and the Journey

Ryianna watched Myranalei Alundiel from her usual post behind the first weathered column supporting the temple. 'She's late again! That silly girl. If she's ever going to acquire the power...' She frowned and turned, retreating into the hidden temple to await Myrai's arrival.  
  
The fair haired, fair skinned princess walked calmly up the marble steps. She knew what was coming. 'It happens every single day. I just wish Ryianna knew what it was like...' Slowly, she pushed the ornate marble slab of a door aside. Her falling footsteps did not echo in the large building.   
  
Unlike other acolytes, Myrai was extremely advanced in her studies. She was a celebrated mage, as were other magi of royal descent. Other magi -specifically those of the common world with extreme gifts- were often ridiculed and shunned. They dared not venture beyond the forest border into the world beyond. Only the gods knew what would happen to them should they leave the safety of the Temple to the Gods at Crysanthia or the Forest which surrounded it.  
  
Ryianna stepped out from the shadows, stopping in Myrai's path. Her black robes billowed around her as a sudden wind rose, scattering fallen leaves across the white marble floor. "You should be careful, young one. The gods and goddesses wonder and worry about you. If you do not complete your studies-" Black Speaker Ryianna was cut off by a swift tongued Myrai.  
  
"-the world will fall into ruin and they will banish me to the depths of the Darkness. You're a black robe, Lady Rhiannon. Could you at least get your Queen to give you more original lines?" Myranalei smirked the very smirk that so annoyed Ryianna.  
  
Ryianna flushed and grumbled; her blood red eyes shone with the flame of hatred. She hated the smart mouth of the neutral princess. It had gotten her into trouble more times that the Speaker magi could count. "To your chambers, acolyte. I shall send for your master. And keep your tongue in check, lady. You are not yet a magi. And I'm the one who gets to decide." She smiled happily, knowing she could easily deny Myrai what she had trained for years to get.   
  
Myrai cast her hood over her her head. Hanging her head in shame, she kept her flushed face hidden beneath the burgundy cloak's folds. She allowed the superior mage to return to her shadowed chamber before she started for the Apprentice Tower. Myrai's cloak moved swiftly among the congregations of red, black, and white-robed magi and acolytes. Weaving her way through the small clusters of magic-users, Myranalei reached the marble stairway that led to the High Clerist's Tower. Swiftly, she ascended the stairs, quickly coming up upon the room which held so many memories for the young princess. The wooden door opened by itself, revealing a shadowed room, crowded with mounds of books upon books, small wooden tables, and spent candles.  
  
A pair of deep blue eyes followed Myrai as she waded her way across the paper-strewn floor. "Welcome, young Myranalei. You're late."  
  
Myrai looked up, focusing on the otherworldy blue eyes fixedly staring at her. Bowing politely, she spoke her return greeting softly. "Yes, Mistress. My apologies. I hope you are not too angry or disappointed." Her eyes dared a glance at once of the most powerful magi in the galaxy.  
  
The cerculean blue eyes belonged to yet another fair-skinned face, her black hair framing her beautiful face elegantly. 'She looks every bit the Queen she is,' thought Myrai to herself. The silver robes, worn only by the two most powerful magi, curved around the beautifully sculpted body. Her silver vallenwood scepter with inlaid lapis lazuli, glowed a soft blue, mirroring the hypnotizing eyes of its wielder.  
  
"Myrai, your mind is burdened. A heavy weight falls upon your shoulders. You wish to tell, yet you are afraid of the consequences of your speaking freely. It is alright. I am here.. to listen, to give advice. I am your mentor, but your friend and ally as well." The often stern eyes softened as the deep burgundy robes shifted uncomfortably. "Open up your mind, Myranalei."  
  
"Yes, my mistress." Lady Lauranthalasa. The High Queen and Clerist of Crysanthia, descendant of the great cleric Lady Crysania. The most feared mage this side of the great moons. Willingly, she opened her mind up to her lady. Many a night she had cried herself into a dreamless sleep, wishing for someone to confide in. Ever since she was introduced to the Lady, Myranalei felt like her studies had purpose and meaning... that her life had purpose and meaning. She never wished for this life. Sometimes, she wished it would all just disappear..  
  
"Princess?" Lady Lauranthalasa's words brought Myrai back from dreamland to the harsh reality that was her life.  
  
"M'lady?" Her Mistress' eyes searched Myrai's very soul.  
  
"Ryianna informs me that you are performing wonderfully in your art. Such high praise, coming from a Speaker Black robe to a lowly Red acolyte. She must think highly of you, Princess Myranalei." Myrai flinched as the silky voice of her Mistress spoke the name of the Speaker who fortold the end of the world.  
  
"I suppose, m'lady." A sudden idea burned its flame brightly in Myrai's head, causing her to rethink her next statement. "Say, m'lady... do you think it would be possible for me to travel with my sister this autumn? She has asked for my company on her journey, and I daresay, she might need me."  
  
The blue eyes flashed in amusement. 'Clever child. Just like her mother,' Lauranthalasa thought. She acted as though the idea took much deliberation between reason and fantasy. Finally, the Lady leaned back in her comfortable chair, a small smile on your face. "You never spoke of the trip. One day you up and left the temple, following your sister on a journey to... now where was it again?" A smirk played upon the lips of both acolyte and Lady. "Ryianna will know nothing. We never had this conversation. Now go on, Princess. Your sister awaits!"   
  
Trying to hide the large grin that graced her face, Myrananlei bowed respectfully to Lady Lauranthalasa. "Thank you, m'lady!" 


	3. Letters of War

Myranalei slowly wandered through the silver-wrought gates that opened the grand city of Crysanthia to the outside world. The guards-at-arms saluted their princess with smiles and cheerful greetings. Returning her future subjects' well-wishes, Myranalei made her way to the beautiful marble palace in which she resided.  
  
Seimairin popped her sister with a small piece of parchment as they drew near the ornate marble staircase that led to their rooms.  
  
"Oh dearest sister?" Seimairin giggled teasingly. "A letter. Just flew in a few minutes ago. On daddy's griffin."  
  
Myranalei smiled softly and held out her hand. "What did he break this time?"  
  
Handing the letter over, Seimairin quickly whispered into Myranalei's ear. "Your balcony windows."  
  
"The same ones he broke trying to land in my room last month??" Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Myranalei turned her attention to the letter. Reading slowly, she tried to take in the full meaning of the words.  
  
  
  
"Lady Myranalei Alundiel:  
  
My name is Palin Majere. You may know of my namesake, the great Palin, nephew of the black archmagi Raistlin Majere. I have written to you in the hope that you, as a princess and a mage, would come to my aid. The elves are once again splitting, and the bloodline that held the throne for many years is dead. Your city, Crysanthia, which now stands upon the ruins of the great Palanthalas, is to be the unknown darkness' next target. Thorbardin has already fallen, and surely Silvanost and Qualinost will be next. I have come to you in hopes that you will be a diplomat of goodwill and ill-omens. Please help unite the elves.  
  
I shall meet you in the village of Solace in ten days time, should you choose to honor your responsibility and answer my request.  
  
Palin Majere, Head of the White Robes"  
  
In shock from what she read, Myranalei handed the note to her sister. Seimairin read the letter quickly and returned it to her scroll pouch. Wrapping an arm around the blonde princess' waist, Seimairin quickly and quietly guided Myranalei to her own private chambers.  
  
Shutting the door behind them, Seimairin gently led her sister to a comfortable chair. Looking around the room for a handmaiden that had remained in the room, she hurriedly covered the large windows with the deep burgundy velvet curtains and shut every door that led to the large commons area in her bedchamber.  
  
"The elves.. fallen? The dwarves.. defeated?" Myranalei whispered softly, afraid her voice would make the nightmare true. 'The elves had been in trouble, sure, but they always had been. But the sturdy mountain dwarves falling to an unseen force? Surely that could not be!'  
  
"Mi.." Seimairin's hand rested softly on the trembling shoulder of her older sibling. "Mi, wherever you go.. you know I'll follow."  
  
Myranalei looked up into the comforting eyes of Seimairin and smiled sadly. "Then we travel south, to Solace." 


	4. The Road Less Traveled

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, and sorry about taking so long to update. School's been really bad and I've been sick. Oh well, on with the story. And please, the more you read and respond, the more I write!**  
  
*Ya'll know how that disclaimer thing works. I don't own those Dragonlance characters. Myranalei and Seimairin are my creations. Don't sue me. Please.*  
  
Seimairin watched her twin from the marble balcony they shared. The setting sun gleamed brightly, reflecting off of Myranalei's platinum blonde hair. As her sister had packed her books and spell components, Seimairin had packed her weaponry.. as well as a few items from the kitchen. Smiling softly she remembered the conversation that had taken place only an hour ago.  
  
"We can't take all of that! That's too much food and you know it, Chiari. Myranalei barely eats as is and we're only taking two horses!" Sighing, Seimairin turned to look at the mound of food. Neatly wrapped in bundles and some in baskets, she guessed that it could easily feed forty people for three days.  
  
"Now, mistress, you know you and your sister are like daughters to us. Please.. let us help you in every way we can." Pulling the young princess close, Chiari hugged her and then quickly pushed her out of the kitchen.  
  
Seimairin tried to object, but she had learned long ago to just let it go. The older cook had once been Seimairin and Myranalei's maid when they were younger, and the twins felt a close bond to Chiari.  
  
"Fine. But not so much. Mother and Father will pitch a fit. They're already mad because Daddy's griffon tore a chunk off of our balcony." Grinning, Seimairin turned to return to her room so that she could double-check her list of things she absolutely had to have.  
  
"Those kids will be the death of me!" sighed Chiari. A warm, loving smile passed over her face. "And what a sweet death it will be." And with that, Chiari returned to her own packing and sorting.  
  
Myranalei quietly shut the door to her sister's room. Walking over to the railing of the balcony, she too stared down at the town that had been their home for so long. Crysanthia was all that Myranalei knew. She didn't know if she could make it on her own. But then.. she wouldn't really be on her own. She had her sister. And that was all Myranalei needed.  
  
"Sei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be prepared. It's a long journey from Crysanthia to Caergoth. And then we cross the bay and head for Solace. From there, we're going to Qualinost and Thorbardin. Maybe we'll even get to meet the Silvanesti elves." Taking a moment to glance at her sister's beaming face, Myranalei smiled. It was rumored that the royal family of Crysanthia were descendants of Qualinesti and Silvanesti royalty. Seimairin had always wanted to visit her friend Taknin, a Qualinesti elflord. The two had met one summer while their families were on vacation in New Tarsis, and they had immediately clicked. Myranalei knew it would make her sister happy to meet her friend again.  
  
Seimairin's grin grew until her whole face was wrapped up in contagious happiness. "Warring elves, stubborn dwarves, and... Solamnic Knights? Myranalei, you know you could have picked a better journey." She muttered to herself. Life was just not going good.  
  
Seimairin mounted her silver-streaked mare just as Myranalei mounted her bay stallion. The once cheerful guards-at-arms that watched the twins were melancholy, for the most part. The sisters were the children of the kingdom, not just the king and queen.   
  
Waving good-bye and saying farewells, the guards opened the city gates for the girls, tears running down their once stoic faces for the girls they knew and loved. Both princesses rode silently away from the only place they had ever known, feeling alone and scared for the first time.  
  
Seimairin prodded her slumbering sister with a stick she had been using to tend the fire with. Myranalei's eyes flared open as she jumped three feet into the air, away from her sleeping place, howling in pain. They'd been journeying for two days now, and Seimairin was catching up with her usual immature practical jokes.  
  
"Sei! I'm gonna kill you!" Myranalei grabbed her spellbooks and began to chase after Seimairin as she ran around the campfire.  
  
"You can only kill me if you catch me! Oooh! Can the little princess not catch her younger sister? What's the matter? Spellbooks slowing you down?" Seimairin provoked her sister with little or no care, loving the carefree feeling.  
  
Myranalei found the page she was looking for in the spellbook her Lady had given her. Holding the spellbook in one hand and holding the palm of her hand out towards Seimairin, Myranalei spoke the words of magic written. Without warning, an ice beam shot out from Myranalei's hand making Seimairin, quite literally, freeze.  
  
Falling to the ground with a loud thud, Seimairin blinked. 'Stupid dirt,' she thought. "Uh-oh.." whispering softly, Seimairin stared at the boots that stirred up dust at her nose. Sneezing loudly, she reprimanded herself for doing so. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. They could kill us and nobody would know!' And just as suddenly as Myranalei had frozen her, Seimairin felt the ice melt from her lower body.  
  
Looking across the campsite to her sister, Myranalei saw a giant of a man standing in front of her sister. Watching closely and quietly, Myranalei stared in shock as the ice slowly melted from Seimairin's legs. Just as the last patch of ice faded away, a midnight-black robed figure stepped out from behind the treeline. At once, Myranalei recognized him.  
  
"....It's you..." were the last words Myranalei uttered before she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know it's not a good ending, but if I put more down, then I won't have a fifth chapter! Sorry! You'll have to tune in next week (or even tomorrow maybe?) for the next chapter: "The Light of the Fallen Tower"! 


End file.
